


When you're about to give up

by Pelznase78



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Friendship, M/M, Romance, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9309530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelznase78/pseuds/Pelznase78
Summary: Soulmate-AUKurt is 19 and longs for his soulmate. You know who your soulmate is, when you share the first kiss with that person. Most of his friends found their perfect match when they hit age at 16. Rachel and Kurt are in New York by now. And lonely. After many tries of kissing strangers to find his soulmate, he's about to give up on finding his love...





	

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Just a little something I had in my mind and it wanted out. I hope you'll enjoy my Soulmate-AU-One-Shot.

When you're about to give up...

 

Kurt is 19 years old and longs for his soulmate. At the age of 16 your body and mind are ready to find your other half. Meaning: you find your soulmate when you share the first kiss. You will instantly know because every other kiss just feels wrong.

 

The concept is frowned upon by most. You have to kiss a lot of people to find him or her. Most teenagers at 16 don't really mind that much in the beginning but the older they get, the more desperate and helpless they feel when they haven't found them yet. Many people just give up at some point and chose a person they have much in common with, even if everything beyond platonic just feels wrong or unsatisfying. These people just settle and most of the times their relationships don't work out in the end. Others just stay alone and resign but most of them just try to find their other half by kissing as many people as possible.

 

There are the rare couples who find each other right in the beginning. Kurt is jealous. Tina and Mike, Mercedes and Sam and Santana and Brittany are lucky to have found each other right at the age of 16.

 

Kurt knew he was gay way before he turned of age. When he hit age he acted on instinct. In the beginning, his advances were not reciprocated and when his friends found their match all around him he acted foolish. At some parties he threw himself at Finn or Puck to press a kiss on their mouths just to discover they weren't who he was longing for.

 

He unwillingly got kissed by Karofsky the same year and swore to himself that he would never again kiss someone without their consent. He was happy that Karofsky wasn't the one for him.

 

The possibilities at McKinley weren't that great but Kurt found out that there were quite some closeted gay guys who approached him over time. New students, football players and even teachers made him advances. He tried and failed. Of course Kurt knew that he was still young and many people just didn't find their soulmate but he was insistent and held his head high.

 

Rachel was a bit different though. She was depressed and cried every other day into his shirt. Kurt knew how she felt, but he didn't want to let himself fall apart so he tried to be strong for the both of them. What started as 'I can't stand you, because we are so similar' became more of a 'we're in the same boat, let's hold onto each other' friendship between Kurt and Rachel. They got through high school and were going to New York to share an apartment.

 

When your soulmate dies, you get the chance to find a new one. Not quite as perfect as your original match, but definitely a lot more than a no-match. That's how Burt and Carole found each other. First it was awkward for Kurt and Finn regarding their history but they grew together like brothers over time and loved each other from the bottom of their hearts.

 

Burt and Carole saw Kurt's struggles to find his soulmate but there was nothing they could do. Their hearts ached for their son and stepson. Finn wasn't really looking and much more relaxed with the whole thing.

 

When it was time for Kurt to say goodbye to his family, Burt hugged him tightly and told him to not give up on love and that he would find his counter piece when it was meant to be. Kurt cried at his words and promised his dad to be patient.

 

Kurt was 18, his life in New York was wonderful and he settled in perfectly with Rachel and at Parsons. He had a couple of dates but every guy turned out to be wrong for him. Again.

 

One night he decided to get drunk and went to a gay club. He ordered a fancy cocktail and sat down at the bar. It didn't even take a few minutes before guys approached him and he danced with some of them. The dancing involved some groping and he decided that he needed more alcohol to be ready for anything like that. After his 4th cocktail he was in the middle of the dance floor, was touched and kissed dirtily by some guys. Of course it felt wrong but he didn't care at this point. His body ached for someone or something and his brain was fuzzy so the last guy he danced with took him home.

 

When he woke up in the morning his body ached. He didn't remember everything from that night. Just that the guy who took him home was called Adam and that they had sex. Well. Kurt's brain hadn't caught up on everything when he got dressed again and silently left the apartment without a clue where he was. He didn't want to see the guy again so he didn't leave a message or his phone number.

 

He entered his apartment when Rachel was on him in an instant and screamed at his face that she was worried sick and he could have been lying in a dark alley, covered in blood or whatever. Kurt told her what happened and started crying. Her stern look softened immediately and she hugged him tightly. Rachel had her fair share of one-night-stands and she knew how her best friend felt at that point. She comforted him as much as possible and they swore each other to not let it come that far again.

 

They both broke their promise a handful of times over the next year.

 

So, Kurt is 19 now and him and Rachel decide to attend a kissing marathon in a club near their apartment complex. They both don't know exactly what the goal in this competition is but they think that is has something to do with how many people you can kiss before you eventually find your soulmate. Kurt and Rachel think that it's worth at least a try and they dress up nicely before they head out.

 

After entering the bar they wonder why they have never been here before. The ambiance is nice and the guests are looking well dressed.

 

When the marathon is in full swing and Kurt got kissed by at least 50 guys who are not his soulmate, he decides that he's had enough and removes his name tag from his shirt. His lips are red and ache and he just wants to go home. Rachel is still in full kissing mode and he sits down on a bar stool to order a drink and watch Rachel.

 

The bartender is asking him for his order when Kurt looks up and their gazes lock. The guy is gorgeous and Kurt is speechless for a moment. When the bartender asks him again he mumbles something incoherent and tries to get himself back on track again.

 

"I'm sorry," Kurt says. "I'll have a strawberry daiquiri please."

 

"Sure," the bartender says. "Coming right up, gorgeous. Are you already bored by the guys here? Looking for your soulmate, huh?"

 

"Yeah, I thought it was a good idea to try this out but I'm more disgusted by the whole thing than I thought," Kurt sighs and lays his chin on his hand to watch the bartender prepare his cocktail.

 

"Well. I could kiss you. Then at least you could be sure to be kissed by someone who knows what he's doing. And you are pretty. So? What do you say?" The bartender smirks and winks at Kurt.

 

"Thanks, but no thanks," Kurt surprises himself with his answer. "I think I need a break from this whole kissing thing."

 

The bartender smiles knowingly and pats Kurt's hand. "Alright. Suit yourself. You have no idea what you're missing out on."

 

"Oh I bet you're amazing, but maybe we can go for coffee instead. If you are interested in being friends that is." Kurt watches him carefully and the bartender only hesitates for a second before he holds out his hand.

 

"I'm Blaine."

 

"Kurt."

 

"Very nice to meet you, Kurt."

 

"Same goes for you, Blaine."

 

"So, I'm free tomorrow morning, if you still want to go for coffee," Blaine grins and Kurt smiles back, "I'd love to."

 

They exchange numbers and Kurt feels good when he and Rachel head back home. She didn't find her soulmate either that night.

 

The next morning Kurt gets up early and although this is a coffee date between 'friends', he dresses up nicely and puts on his favorite cologne.

 

Rachel exits her bedroom and sniffs at Kurt knowingly, “ah-ha! I knew you liked the bartender,” she grins, “are you going on a date? Do you think he might be the one?”

 

“Calm down, Rachel!” Kurt says and swats at her hands when she's trying to mess with his hair. “We are only meeting as friends for a coffee. Nothing to be excited about. And for the record, I had an epiphany yesterday and I'll quit looking for my soulmate for now. I need a break and I want to make friends without the pressure of kissing everyone. I've had enough. Blaine is sweet and he's gorgeous but let's face it: He won't be the one like every other guy I kissed before. I'll spare myself the heartache and try making a new friend. I think we might get along well. It's just a feeling but let's see how it goes.”

 

“If you say so,” Rachel smirks and turns toward the kitchen. “Have fun and enjoy your coffee-non-date with your new friend.”

 

“Thank you, Rachel. I appreciate that you at least try to not mock me. But don't forget that I know you better than you think I do,” Kurt says and she giggles his way as he leaves the apartment.

 

15 minutes later Kurt is waiting near the front door of the coffee shop they agreed on because he is a little early and he didn't want to go inside alone.

 

A couple of minutes later Blaine crosses the street and Kurt gulps at his sight. His work style yesterday was classy. He wore a dress shirt, slacks and had his hair gelled back. Today he looks like a freaking rock-star. He wears ripped jeans, a black shirt and his hair... he has gorgeous black curls. Kurt's fingers are itching to touch but he composes himself quickly.

 

“Hey, Kurt. It's good to see you again,” Blaine smiles warmly and hugs a flustered Kurt.

 

Kurt takes a deep breath and nearly gets dizzy by the intoxicating smell of Blaine and after a second of shock he hugs back.

 

“Hi Blaine, good to see you again, too,” Kurt mumbles and they enter the coffee-shop.

 

They order their drinks and find a table in the back where they start to talk.

 

“Okay, tell me a bit about yourself, Kurt. Age, what you do, what brought you here, where are you from, what are your plans for the future, and whatever you want to tell me about you. I have to be back at the club tonight at 8 and until then I'm free,” Blaine smirks and takes a sip from his coffee.

 

“Oh wow,” Kurt stammers and takes a sip too, to get his thoughts back under control. “Well. My name is Kurt Hummel, I'm 19 years old, I attend Parsons, I'm from Lima, Ohio, New York was my dream since I was 10 years old and I want to be a designer when I'm done with college. I was looking for my soulmate, as you know already but I didn't find him yet and I think I'll take a break from searching. I'm exhausted and frustrated, to say the least. What about you?” Kurt finishes and raises an eyebrow at Blaine.

 

“Hm, my name is Blaine Anderson, I'm 22 years old... oh! I gave you alcoholic cocktails, your fake ID is pretty good,” he cackles. “What else... I work at the bar part time, the rest of the time I play gigs with my band around New York's clubs and bars, I'm actually from Ohio too, so small world huh?”

 

Kurt nods and waits for Blaine to continue.

 

“I'm definitely not looking for my soulmate because I know I won't find him, so I fool around with guys but I don't date or kiss,” Blaine says and waits for Kurt's judgment which never comes.

 

“I think, I understand your point of view on that topic,” Kurt sighs and drains half his coffee down in one gulp. “I'm really annoyed by all this searching. My friend and roommate Rachel is totally freaked out by all this. She gets depressed very often. I mean, I know we're still so young, but we saw many of our friends in high school find their match at only 16 so you can imagine the frustration here.”

 

“Yeah, I see. I know the feeling too. My best friends in high school found each other at 16 too. I was always the fifth wheel and after a while I just lost my faith in romance and in my senior year I had a kind of friends-with-benefits-thing with a classmate. I mean, we weren't exactly friends because we couldn't stand each other and Sebastian was annoying like crazy, but we got off and he told me that that was the most important thing. Otherwise I would end up a middle-aged virgin and I think I just got scared that it would really happen like this. Sorry if I offend your beliefs or expectations, but let me tell you that this whole soulmate crap is doing no good to our society. I mean, how many people really stay alone because they don't find their perfect match? I heard that too many times at the bar. You have no idea how many men or women cry their eyes out in front of me and I hear stories I won't say in front of your innocent ears,” Blaine whispers the last words and puts his index finger over his mouth.

 

“Don't mock me, Blaine. My ears are not innocent and I'm definitely no virgin, so don't worry about that,” Kurt answers with a dramatic eye-roll.

 

“Uuuuuuuuuh okaaaaaay,” Blaine snickers. “Now we talk about your sexual encounters, dear,” he bats his eyelashes at Kurt but gets serious again. “I wouldn't have estimated you like that. You seem so passionate and romantic, like you wait for your Mr. Right who sweeps your off your feet.”

 

“I was exactly like that. And I'm sure I'm still romantic and passionate, but I'm tired of waiting and searching. I mean, my one-night-stands were always in a drunken state and I don't remember them really well, but I didn't feel anything. There was no connection or something like that. Afterward I felt just empty and drained. Is this always like this?” Kurt asks curiously and Blaine thinks about it for a moment before he gives his answer.

 

“Well, let me put it that way. For me it was just something to not get off on my own. That might sound awful but I never had any real expectations and I never kissed the guys I had sex with. So yeah, no connection, no feelings. It may be a tad better with guys you at least know a bit or have a friendship with or something. You get to know the other's body better and know what to do to push the right buttons. Not that I can speak from experience here. I always had meaningless one-night-stands after Sebastian. Never met a guy twice. I thought it would be better that way,” Blaine says and looks expectantly at Kurt.

 

“I guess I can see the appeal here. Well, maybe I should really think about something like that. But to be honest, I'm not really comfortable with the whole one-night-stands. Maybe I should look for a kind of friends-with-benefits-thing. I think I could at least feel better like that. Might take some time to find that kind of guy who is appealing to me and who I can imagine to be friends with beside having sex,” Kurt says while he is deep in thoughts.

 

Blaine pats Kurt's hand and grins, “well, if you are interested, I would totally agree to that arrangement.”

 

Kurt looks up and studies the look on Blaine's face before he grins back, “yeah, I totally can see that happening. Let's start out with our friendship before we hop into bed, okay?”

 

“Absolutely,” Blaine smirks and they continue to chat about their lives before New York.

 

Four weeks later, Blaine and Kurt met constantly for coffee or lunch, they meet up at Blaine's place. He has an apartment on his own and wants to cook dinner for Kurt.

 

Kurt is excited to say at least. He and Blaine became really good friends over the last weeks and they have so much in common that every time they meet there is this special buzzing between them. They both feel the pull and their bodies long for each other.

 

When Kurt enters Blaine's apartment building and finds himself in front of Blaine's front door, he starts to get nervous. His palms get sweaty and his heartbeat picks up. He knows what will happen tonight. He wants this, he needs this and he's attracted to Blaine like crazy.

 

After his hesitant knock on the door, he hears shuffling inside and Blaine calls out, “coming. Wait a sec.” Kurt grins and relaxes a bit at that.

 

Blaine pulls the door open and throws himself into Kurt's arms. This is nothing special by now. They established quickly that Blaine loves to hug. Kurt nuzzles Blaine's neck and smells his delicious scent.

 

“Mmmmm, you're making lasagna, right?” Kurt moans and Blaine chuckles, “yeah. How did you know that?”

 

“Easy. I made that so often, I can smell the ingredients on you,” Kurt smirks and waggles his eyebrows.

 

Blaine laughs out loud and pulls Kurt inside.

 

They eat in relative silence and throw each other knowing looks every now and then. Kurt tells Blaine about Rachel's first audition and that she's quite positive that she will get the role. Blaine tells him to wish her luck and that he's sure she'll make it.

 

When the dishes are cleared from the table and they wash and dry the plates in the kitchen, they bump hips or shoulders playfully. After they finish their work and Kurt dries his hands on the towel, Blaine wraps his arms around Kurt's waist and brushes his lips over Kurt's neck.

 

Kurt inhales sharply and shudders a bit at the sensation. Blaine's body is warm and inviting. His heart rate picks up again and he turns around in Blaine's arms to look him in the eyes.

 

Blaine's eyes are dilated and he strokes over Kurt's sides before they land on top of Kurt's butt. Kurt's hips instinctively buck forward and he leans in to kiss Blaine but Blaine pulls back. “No kissing. Remember my rule?”

 

Kurt nods and pulls back too. “Okay. Sorry. I forgot.”

 

“Don't worry. Do you wanna take this to my bedroom?” Blaine asks mischievously.

 

“Um... yeah, sure.” Kurt gulps and takes Blaine's hand when he's led to Blaine's bedroom.

 

They undress quickly and lay down on Blaine's bed.

 

“Oh gosh, you are so gorgeous, Kurt. Your body is to die for,” Blaine gushes and caresses over different parts of Kurt's body.

 

“Have you seen yourself?” Kurt moans when Blaine strokes over Kurt's nipples.

 

After a while of just touching and caressing each others bodies they start rutting and panting. Kurt is lying on his back and Blaine nibbles on Kurt's nipples which earns him loud moans and grunts from Kurt.

 

“What do you want, beautiful?” Blaine asks in a husky voice and Kurt lifts his upper body up on his elbows.

 

“Um. Would you fuck me?” Kurt blushes slightly after he gets the words out and Blaine grins, “with pleasure.”

 

Blaine turns Kurt on his front and preps him carefully and thoroughly.

 

“Stay like this, baby. It's easier that way to not accidentally kiss and it's still totally intimate,” Blaine whispers and kisses Kurt's shoulder. Kurt nods and lets himself just feel.

 

After Blaine puts on the condom and slowly enters Kurt, he covers Kurt's body completely with his own.

 

Kurt feels cherished and dare he say it - even if he knows it's not true – loved.

 

Blaine waits for another moment before he slowly moves. Kurt doesn't remember much from his previous sexual encounters, but still this feels so different to him than anything he ever experienced. This is exactly what he dreamed of.

 

Blaine is careful with Kurt and always makes sure that he's comfortable. Kurt moans low in his throat, “Blaine, please faster. I need you. Keep going.” Blaine picks up the pace and Kurt holds himself up on his elbows and raises his hips slightly. The change of angle hits Kurt immediate and he cries out in ecstasy when Blaine hits his special spot over and over. Both guys pant harshly and get really vocal when they near their release. Drops of sweat fall down from Blaine's face onto Kurt's shoulders.

 

“Oh fuck, baby. You're the best I've ever had,” Blaine gasps and increases his pace again.

 

“S-same, oh my god. Blaaaaaaaaaaaaaine,” Kurt cries out when his orgasm hits him like a cannonball.

 

Blaine pounds into Kurt for another couple of times before he comes himself. After flopping down onto Kurt which is answered with an “oof”, Blaine grabs Kurt's hands, which are still holding onto the headboard.

 

“Wow. This was fantastic. Why did we wait this long to have sex?” Blaine asks in his sated state and Kurt chuckles, “I didn't think it could be like this with a person who isn't your soulmate.”

 

“Well I guess that means we will continue with this, right? Please say yes!” Blaine rolls onto his side and looks at Kurt with pleading puppy dog eyes.

 

“I don't think I could stop this, even if I wanted to. You are amazing, Blaine,” Kurt sighs with a smile on his face.

 

“You are too, baby,” Blaine breathes against Kurt's upper arm and plants a kiss on his biceps before they fall asleep in each others arms.

 

They keep up with their friendship like this for the next couple of weeks. Coffee dates, lunch dates, dinner dates, sex – a lot of sex, meeting the friends and sleepovers at both their apartments. They both know that this relationships is a lot more than just friends having sex but they both deny to express their real feelings.

 

Rachel barges into her and Kurt's apartment one Saturday evening, while the boys are cuddling on the couch, tears streaming down her face and she wails in agony.

 

Blaine rushes over to her and she throws herself into Blaine's embrace.

 

“What the hell happened to you?” Blaine asks as Kurt hugs both Rachel and Blaine.

 

“I-I-I f-found my s-s-soulmate,” Rachel says and sobs like crazy.

 

“And that is a bad thing, because-?” Kurt scrunches his eyebrows and looks at Rachel.

 

“He doesn't want me. He ran away from me and quit his job immediately,” Rachel whispers and sinks onto the floor, throwing her arms around her knees and burying her head in her arms.

 

“What?” Kurt and Blaine yell simultaneously.

 

“He's the male lead in the play I got the main role for. And we have met a couple days ago for the first rehearsals. Today we had to do a kissing scene and that's when it happened. We both felt it instantly and he just said that this was wrong and he doesn't want to see me again.”

 

Blaine and Kurt look at each other worriedly and sit on both her sides to give her some comfort. All three of them are silent for a while, everyone lost in their own thoughts.

 

“Do you think he hates me because I am so weird?” Rachel asks and looks from Kurt to Blaine.

 

“No, please don't think that, honey,” Kurt says and rubs her back. “I guess he was just overwhelmed and maybe he wasn't prepared to find his soulmate. What's his name by the way?”

 

“Jesse. Jesse St. James.” Rachel says and leans against Kurt's side to lay her head on his shoulder.

 

“Oh sweetie. He'll come to his senses. Give him some time,” Blaine coos and puts his hand on her knee in comfort.

 

After a while they decide to sit on the couch instead and Rachel inhales a whole can of ice cream.

 

“Maybe I should do it like you guys,” Rachel says while watching the movie currently playing on their tv.

 

“What do you mean?” Blaine asks hesitantly.

 

“Looking for a fuck-buddy. No strings attached. Nothing to whine over or cry myself to sleep,” Rachel states calmly.

 

“You know that Blaine and I care about each other, right? We are friends and we're not only hopping into bed with each other,” Kurt explains and raises and eyebrow at Rachel when she looks him into the eyes.

 

“Exactly!” Rachel yells at Kurt. “When do you two morons realize that you are perfect for each other? I've rarely seen a 'couple' that is so in sync. You should finally give this a chance and kiss, to see what it's like.”

 

Kurt jumps from the couch, anger in his eyes. “Shut the fuck up, Rachel. You don't know what you're talking about. Blaine is NOT my soulmate and you won't ruin this relationship or whatever the fuck we have. Just because you are being dumped by your soulmate, you have no right to intrude into my love life.”

 

He walks briskly across the room and slams his bedroom door closed behind himself.

 

“Shit,” Rachel sighs and looks at Blaine. “I'm sorry. You know I didn't mean to intrude or put my nose into your relationship. But you both don't see what I see. He's never been so happy before. Never.”

 

“I know, Rachel. But you have to understand Kurt too. He longed for his soulmate for years and he couldn't stand it anymore. The pressure, the searching, the heartache. That's why we both agreed to this arrangement. Of course I have feelings for Kurt. I can't really place them, because I haven't felt like this before, but I do feel it. Give him time now. He'll be okay after throwing a tantrum in his bedroom,” Blaine smirks.

 

“You know him pretty well, already, huh?” Rachel smiles and pats Blaine's thigh. “Thank you, Blaine. I'll go to my room now. Please tell Kurt I'm sorry.”

 

“I will,” Blaine answers and relaxes back into the couch.

 

After an hour, Blaine fell asleep on the couch, Kurt leaves his bedroom and walks silently over to the couch where he eyes Blaine for a moment, before he decides to wake him up. He presses a small kiss on Blaine's forehead and strokes lovingly over his cheeks.

 

Blaine stirs and opens his eyes slowly to meet Kurt's soft gaze.

 

“Hey,” Blaine says tiredly.

 

“Hey,” Kurt answers. “I'm sorry about earlier. I didn't want to say all these nasty things. I hope you can forgive me.”

 

“There's nothing to forgive, Kurt. You said what you felt and that's okay. I'm not offended. We spoke about this and we both know what THIS is,” Blaine says as he gestures between the both of them.

 

“Yeah, we both know it,” Kurt says somberly. “Come on, bedtime,” he says and pulls Blaine from the couch and in the direction of his bedroom.

 

Kurt wakes up with a pang in his stomach. He's crazy in love with Blaine but as Blaine mentioned the night before, they are just this. Friends who have sex. He watches Blaine curled up against him, snuffling lightly. Kurt strokes Blaine's curls out of his face and caresses his face with a fingertip. Over his eyebrows, his nose, his cheeks and his lips. He really has to hold back before he leans forward to kiss Blaine on the lips. Everything in him is itching to do it but he knows that it won't be right. He knows Blaine's rules and he doesn't want to lose his trust.

 

With a sigh he withdraws from Blaine and gets up. In the kitchen he meets Rachel, who is currently preparing herself a cup of coffee.

 

“I'm sorry, Kurt,” she sighs when he is close enough. “I really didn't mean to make you upset. I was just blabbering out my feelings and thoughts about you two. And I was just so devastated because of Jesse.”

 

Kurt exhales loudly through his nose and turns around to look at her. “You know, you were right yesterday with what you said about us. I know all this and I don't want anything more than being Blaine's boyfriend or even better, his soulmate. But I'm fucking scared that when we do kiss, I'll discover that he isn't my perfect match. What do I do then? I'll be devastated. I can't risk that. Tell me, what shall I do?”

 

Blaine slowly and silently closes Kurt's bedroom door again and sits back down on Kurt's bed. He knew it would come to this. They were too familiar with each other by now. He is in love with Kurt too but in the last years he just got cynical about the whole soulmate thing and wants to preserve heartbreak. What's the best thing to do now? End things with Kurt? Pretend that he didn't hear what Kurt and Rachel spoke? He's not sure anymore. Maybe they need a break.

 

A couple of minutes later, Kurt enters his bedroom with 2 mugs of coffee and sees that Blaine is up.

 

“Hey, what's wrong? You look like you saw a ghost or something,” Kurt asks cautiously.

 

“Erm. No, but, can we talk? Please?” Blaine asks hesitantly.

 

“Um. Yeah. Sure. Go ahead,” Kurt stammers and sits next to Blaine on the bed.

 

“How do I say this without hurting you?” Blaine speaks more to himself than to Kurt and looks down in his lap.

 

Kurt sits ramrod straight next to him with a wary look on his face. He kinda knows what's coming now and tries to not freak out.

 

“I um- I think we should maybe take a break. I-I erm... maybe we should meet other guys for a while,” Blaine says without looking at Kurt.

 

Kurt inhales sharply and nods more to himself. “Yeah, I guess you're right. That might be for the best. I-I will go back to the kitchen. Maybe you should go now.”

 

Blaine watches Kurt walking toward his bedroom door and sniffs, “yeah. I'll be gone in a minute.”

 

When Kurt hears the front door closing behind Blaine, he bursts into tears. Rachel tries to comfort him as much as possible, but to no avail. Kurt wails and sobs the whole time into her shirt.

 

Outside the apartment door Blaine glides down the wall until he sits on the floor and tears stream down his face. He sits there for what feels like hours before he gets up again to head home.

 

The week that follows is hard. For both guys. They are heartbroken and barely keep it together for their friends sake and their jobs and school.

 

Jesse finally found it in him to contact Rachel and they agreed to meet for coffee. They met up several times and Jesse apologized to Rachel for ignoring her. The chances are quite good, that they'll find their way to one another.

 

The next following weeks prove that Rachel and Jesse get along great and they are happy that they gave this a chance in the end.

 

Rachel and Jesse flirt and kiss and cuddle all around the apartment and Kurt just wants to vomit. He's bitter and heartbroken and they rub their happiness right into his face. Mostly he hides in his bedroom to avoid any lovey-dovey-couply-behavior in front of him. He misses Blaine like crazy but he will not be the one to contact him again. Blaine didn't either, so there is no point in trying, Kurt figures.

 

One Saturday night another few weeks later, Rachel and Jesse drag Kurt with them to the bar around their corner, oblivious to Kurt's discomfort of maybe meeting Blaine there. To his relief, there is no sign of Blaine at the bar or anywhere near so he relaxes a bit and orders a drink.

 

Rachel and Jesse order some more drinks to loosen him up a bit and when he's a little tipsy and the buzz is comforting enough he decides to dance a little.

 

The dance floor is full of people, men and women, everybody dances to the thumping beat of the music and Kurt loses himself in the songs.

 

After a while, he feels someone behind him who grabs his hips and grinds against his butt. It's been a while since Blaine and this feels good so he plays along and lets himself be touched. He lays his head back on the strangers shoulder and looks up. The guy is handsome. Dark hair, green eyes, a sweet smirk on his face. Their dancing intensifies and Kurt turns in the man's arms. Just as the guy is about to kiss Kurt, he is dragged back and Blaine is standing there out of nowhere.

 

“Get the fuck away from my boyfriend,” Blaine hisses at the guy who startles and gets away as fast as possible.

 

“What the hell are you doing, Blaine?” Kurt asks and shoots Blaine an angry look.

 

“He was about to kiss you-,” Blaine tries to explain before Kurt interrupts him.

 

“And what the fuck does that concern you, of all people?” Kurt screams and tries to get away from him.

 

“Kurt, please. I missed you so much. You have no idea,” Blaine pleads.

 

“Oh you really have the nerve to say something like this? You didn't call me once or text me or anything. How was I supposed to think you would miss me, huh? Get away from me, Blaine.” Kurt turns around to walk away when Blaine grabs him by the arm and turns him around again.

 

Just as Kurt is about to say something again, Blaine rushes forward and plants a soft kiss on Kurt's mouth. The instant connection and flying sparks are nearly tangible. Kurt melts into the kiss and both their hearts race at the same speed. They lose themselves in the kiss and both know, this is it. This is what they were both longing for for all these years. They found their perfect match.

 

When Blaine ends the kiss after a while to get some much needed air, Kurt crosses his arms.

 

“Blaine Devon Anderson, you are an asshole,” Kurt barks.

 

“What did I do?” Blaine looks puzzled.

 

“Why did you wait this long to kiss me? I waited for so long. And now I know what deep down I may have known from the beginning. We are meant to be together. You are mine and I'm yours. Now come here and kiss me again. I'm getting addicted already.” Kurt smirks and pulls Blaine close. They kiss again and sway to the music, oblivious to all the other people around them.

 

Rachel and Jesse watch the couple from afar and grin like fools. Finally these idiots got their minds right and everything falls into place.

 

Now was the first day of forever...

 

END

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is it. Just something different. I needed a break from my multi-chapter WINMIL. I hope you enjoyed it :).  
> Greets, Dana


End file.
